Competitions
Here, you will find everything about the competitions and the competitions that the New Directions competed. Something New Sectionals in Something New 2013 Sectionals Competition Season: One Episode: 'Here to Win '''Competitors: 'Natural Talent, New Directions, and Top Rox '''Setlists: Natural Talent: *'Billionaire' by Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars New Directions: *'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane *'Empire State of Mind' by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys *'We Are Young' by fun. feat. Janelle Monae Carlton Mockingbirds: Unknown Results 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: Natural Talent 3rd Place: Carlton Mockingbirds Outfits: '''here 2014 Sectionals Competition '''Season: '''Two '''Episode: Another Chance to Shine Competitors: '''The Blue Suits, High Kicks, and New Directions '''Setlists: New Directions: *'Safe & Sound' by Taylor Swift *'Not Your Birthday' by All Star Weekend *'Dance Forever' by All Star Weekend Results 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: The Blue Suits 3rd Place: High Kicks Outfits: here 2015 Sectionals Competition Season: '''Three '''Episode: Back to the Beginning Competitors: '''New Directions, Vocal Reaper, and Carlton Mockingbirds '''Setlists: New Directions: *'Halfway There' by Big Time Rush *'The City's Ours' by Big Time Rush *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)' by Katy Perry Results 1st Place: 'New Directions '''2nd Place: '''Carlton Mockingbirds '''3rd Place: '''Vocal Reaper '''Outfits: 'here Regionals in Something New 2014 Regionals Competition (2013 Sectionals) '''Season: One Episode: From the Heart Competitors: High Steps, Carlton Mockingbirds, and New Directions Setlists: New Directions *'Faithfully' by Journey *'Show Me What I'm Looking For' by Carolina Liars *'Animal' by Neon Trees Results 1st Place: 'Carlton Mockingbirds '''2nd Place: '''New Directions '''3rd Place: '''High Steps '''Outfits: 'here 2015 Regionals Competition (2014 Sectionals) '''Season: '''Two '''Episode: The Long Haul Competitors: '''New Directions, Natural Talent, and Louis Country-Ville Show Choir '''Setlists: New Directions *'I Look to You' by Whitney Houstin *'Rhythm of Love' by The Plain White T's *'Don't Stop Believin '''by ''Journey Results 1st Place: 'New Directions '''2nd Place: '''Natural Talent '''3rd Place: '''Louis Country-Ville Show Choir '''Outfits: 'here 2015 Regionals Competition (2015 Sectionals) '''Season: Three Episode: In the Bag Competitors: New Directions, In Sync, Core Purity Setlists: New Directions: *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne '' *'I'm Yours' by ''Jason Mraz *'We Are the Champions' by'' Queen'' Results 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: In Sync 3rd Place: Core Purity Outfits: '''here Nationals in Something New 2014 Nationals Competition (2013 Sectionals, 2014 Regionals) '''Season: '''Two '''Episode: Going Country, T-E-X-A-S Competitors: New Directions, others unknown Setlists: New Directions: *'Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift *'Blow Your Speakers' by Big Time Rush *'SOS' by the Jonas Brothers Results Places unknown New Directions -- Disqualified Outfits: '''here '''Venue: Dallas, Texas 2016 Nationals Competition Season: Three Episode: City Lights Competitiors: New Directions, Natural Talent, others unknown Setlists: New Directions: *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler *'Dynamite' by Tiao Cruz *'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga Results 1st Place: New Directions Places unknown Outfits: here Venue: Chicago, Illinois Semi-Nationals in Something New 2016 Semi-Nationals Competition Season: Three Episode: Greece Competitors: New Directions, others unknown Setlists: New Directions: *'Haven't Met You Yet' by Micael Buble *'Tonight, Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae *'Somebody to Love '''by ''Queen Results Places unknown New Directions -- 10th Place Outfits: here Venue: Greece Internationals in Something New 2016 Internationals Season: Three Episode: Amo l'Italia, Ti amo Competitors: New Directions, other unknown Setlists: New Directions: *'The Show' by Lenka *'Mr. Know It All' by Kelly Clarkson *'As Long As Your There' by'' Glee Cast'' Results: Places unknown 2nd Place: New Directions Outfits: '''here '''Venue: Italy Soul Talent Season Four Sectionals Episode: Turn Up The Music Competitors: New Directions, Natural Talent, and Blue Blazer Eagles Setlists: New Directions: *'Someone Like You' by Adele *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)' by Katy Perry *'Turn Up The Music' from Lemonade Mouth Results: 1st Place: '''New Directions '''2nd Place: Natural Talent 3rd Place: '''Blue Blazer Eagles '''Outfits: '''TBD Season Four Regionals '''Episode: I Will Fight and Defend Competitors: '''Carlton Mockingbirds, New Directions, and The Blue Suits '''Setlists: New Directions: *'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion *'Black or White' by Michael Jackson *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne Results: 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: '''Carlton Mockingbirds '''3rd Place: '''The Blue Suits Season Four Nationals '''Episode: A Hard Day's Night Competitors: Vocal Reaper, Core Purity, New Directions, others unnamed Setlists: New Directions: *'Beatles Medley' **'Strawberry Fields Forever/Yesterday' **'Let It Be' **'A Hard Day's Night' Vocal Reaper: *'Good Time' by Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jespen Results: 1st Place: Unnamed 2nd Place: Core Purity 3rd Place: New Directions Unnamed place: Vocal Reaper Category:Miscellaneous